


Paint Can't Cover

by AimedSiren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimedSiren/pseuds/AimedSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice is given to all those who commited crime's in the Ishbal War, weather they wanted to or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Can't Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This story is several years old.
> 
> I wrote thus story because I accepted MoonStatDutchess's challange to write a story based on 3 words and it had to be less than 550 words and more than 450 words long, and you had to try and do it in 30 min. The words she gave me were 'Paint Can't Cover' and this is what I came up with... Enjoy!

Riza Hawkeye stood blindfolded, hands tied behind her back, waiting for her fate to take her. A loud shout pierced through the air making her flinch, hearing ten times more sensitive without her eyesight. "READY!"

She felt her stomach drop, but forced her leaden body to straiten; to stand tall for what was about to happen. Riza refused to regret what it she did to get here. She refused to think of what might of happened if she hadn't followed Roy into the military and in turn been sent to Ishbal, becoming a killing machine.

A few days earlier- several months after Roy had become Fuhrer, the High Court had decided to put all 'Heroes of Ishbal' on trial for the horrors they had committed during the war. Riza, along with a handful of others had been ruled guilty and sentenced to death by firing squad.

Roy thankfully had been pardoned on behalf of being the Fuhrer, but had no power over the situation. No matter how desperately he tried-begged for Riza to be spared, the High Court had denied his plea. Seeing no other decision, Roy had made arrangements to smuggle her out of the Amestris and flea to a place were the the government couldn't reach her. 

But Riza had refused him, stubbornly, maybe even stupidly refused him. Determined to pay for the thousands of innocent lives she had been forced to take in Ishbal in any way that she could.

The night before the execution, when the man she had loved for so many years came to beg her to change her mind, to make her come to her senses and leave, his pleas fell to deaf ears. Instead, she asked him to promise to continue to live, to make their country into a safe place. A place were future generations could live in peace and without fear. She asked him to make the country they had come to detest, a place they both could be proud of.

Roy grudgingly promised, tears streaming down his face, his remaining eye still silently begging her live.

Now Riza stood alone, in front of a chipped and broken section of cement wall- the same place were so many before her paid for their crimes. But she, unlike the others, stood with her back straight and chin held high, determined to meet her fate as the strong Riza Hawkeye that her loved ones knew so well.

"FIRE!.."

Gun shots wrench through the thin air, and in those last sounds of her life, Riza Hawkeye remembered the last words she had said to Roy- desperately trying to explain to him why she had made this decision.

"Paint can't cover what I've done in my past, no matter were I go, or what I do, my demons wont be satisfied until justice has been given." She had whispered gently, stroking her lovers cheek for the last time, wishing that she could stay by his side but knowing all the same that no amount of paint in the world could cover up her past. She readily accepted her fate for what it was.

Bullets tore mercilessly through her body, ending her life. Blood splattered the wall behind her, painting it crimson and finally giving Riza closure for her past sins in Ishbal...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it... Please Review!


End file.
